1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relates to the technical field of electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices, and electronic apparatuses, such as liquid crystal projectors including such electro-optical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Related electro-optical device of this type can include a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix shape, for example, on a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and a planar area where the plurality of pixel electrodes is arranged is used as an image display area. The image display area can have a frame defined, for example, by an internal light-shielding film referred to as a black matrix or a black mask, formed on the TFT array substrate. Alternatively or in addition to the internal light-shielding film, a frame-shaped light-shielding film can be formed on an opposing substrate.
However, of the plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a plane, it can be difficult to achieve favorable electro-optical operation by pixel electrodes disposed along top and bottom and right and left edges or in the proximity thereof just as by pixel electrodes disposed in the proximity of the center. Thus, of the plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a plane, pixel electrodes arranged in the proximity of the edges are used as dummy pixel electrodes. In other words, a frame-shaped dummy area is defined in the periphery of the image display area where an image is actually displayed, and the pixel electrodes in the dummy area are matrix-driven just as the pixel electrodes in the image display area but are not used for actual display. For example, a black image is displayed over the entire dummy area so as to form black edges surrounding a projected image.